Of course I'm doing it for you
by Pikachu29
Summary: After a heartbreaking episode 33, my vision of what should happen in episode 34. Laura x Carmilla / Hollstein


**So this is a quick one shot happening right after episode 33. It's my vision of what could be episode 34, because I had to fix what happened in episode 33. Feel free to review and if you spot mistakes tell me, english is not my first language.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she did this to Kirsh… And not telling me anything about what happened? I was possessed by her mother and she didn't think it could have been good to let me know?! I really thought she was on our side and that she was ready to confront her mother. I guess I was wrong, probably blinded by that stupid crush I had on her…"<p>

Laura was still in her room with Perry and LaFontaine (still tied up on Laura's bed) trying to process what happened with Carmilla and the fact that the Dean possessed her. A mix of anger, disappointment and incomprehension making her rambling again and again while Perry was still silently stroking Lafontaine's hair to keep them calm.

"Not to be the devil's advocate, but even if I agree that what she did was clearly bad, she did it to save you so her intentions were not all evil…"

Laura started to relax a little at Perry's words and as she was thinking about it, a loud wet thud and a clang on the floor startled her. When she turned towards the sound she was greeted by the sight of a drenched Carmilla almost passed out beside a sword and the remnants of black smoke disappearing quickly. The young woman was shocked a couple seconds by the scene in front of her before she rushed to the vampire.

"Carmilla. Carm! Come on, stay awake! What happened? What did you do?"

Laura then acknowledged why her roommate looked like a cat in the rain and what the sword was.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You went in that cavern, didn't you? You knew the blade would kill you, you knew and you went, why?!"

Carmilla managed to open her eyes and looked at the blonde holding her, and in a broken voice she just said "Because I l-love you…" and she totally passed out. Laura entered into panic mode and turned to Perry then to Carmilla again.

"Carmilla! Please don't die on me, please! Perry, grab her bottle of blood in the fridge, quick!"

The redhead ran to the fridge trembling, afraid that they couldn't save the vampire. She might not be fond of her but she doesn't wish her dead, especially when one of her best friend is so attached to her. But when she opened the fridge what she saw frightened her even more, the bottle was empty, there was no more blood left.

The brunette regain consciousness for a little while

"-Let me go, Laura. I'm a m-monster, I don't deserve you… I-I do more harm than g-good to you… and your friends.

-Stop saying things like that, you're not a mons…"

But before she could end her sentence Carmilla was out again.

"-Sweetie… I… the bottle…

-What, Perry? Bring it to me!

-It's empty, Carmilla's blood stock is down. I'm sorry."

Laura looked at her with horror.

"-What?! No, it can't be. Look again, there must be a vial or…or a…a blood pouch or something.

-I'm sorry Laura, there's nothing left.

-No, no, no! I won't let her die! I can't let her die thinking I don't care about her."

Laura was now crying with the vampire in her arms and Perry was also on the verge of dropping tears while watching them. The blonde suddenly turned her head at her, and what she could see in her eyes was a strong determination.

"-Bring me a sharp knife.

-What?!

-You heard me, bring me a knife! Now! We can't waste anymore time, she's slipping away."

And so Perry brought Laura the sharpest knife she could find in the little kitchen of the dorm room before going back to LaFontaine's side. And Laura took it and ran the blade against the inside of her left hand until blood started dripping. She put the knife aside and clenched her fist above Carmilla's mouth, letting the red fluid fall into it.

"Come on Carm, please, drink. You have to wake up. I can't let you go, I'm so sorry about kicking you out of our room and getting mad. Don't leave me… I need you."

She let her head down, closed her eyes and between sobs she whispered "I love you too."

Laura's cries were all that could be heard in the room for a while. But then another sound joined it, the sound of clothes rustling. And following that sound, Laura suddenly felt someone grabbing her blooded hand, lowering it and… licking it? Opening her eyes she was so relieved by the scene in front of her. Her vampire roommate was sucking the blood from her hand, feeding and visibly gaining back some strength.

"Carm! You're alive! Or less dead, I don't know how to define this, but you're still there!"

The brunette stopped feeding and looked intensely at her savior, never breaking eye contact.

"-Yeah Cupcake, you saved me. Thank you. So you don't think I'm a monster?

-No, of course not. I never thought you were a monster.

-And you meant it? What you said to me?

-What I said t… Oh, that…" Laura blushed furiously.

-If you don't that's okay, I underst…"

Carmilla was interrupted mid-sentence by the feeling of soft lips kissing her.

"-I meant it, I mean it, I love you. That's why we have to defeat your mother, 'cause I refuse to be without you anymore.

-Okay, but before we elaborate a plan, kiss me again. I can feel that it helps me getting my strength back.

-You can be a real dork sometimes."

And they kissed again and again, never noticing that Perry untied LaFontaine so they could go back to their dorm.


End file.
